


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by CrabbyMaiden



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Christmas fic, Decorating a christmas tree, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, It's a Wonderful Life, Movie Night, Slice of Life, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/pseuds/CrabbyMaiden
Summary: Bruce and Selina enjoy some downtime and spend some quality time together for the holidays.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Let's Create Secret Santa 2019





	Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> For the wonderful FleetSparrow! Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy your gift!
> 
> Based off the prompt:
> 
> Established relationship, something with them celebrating their first Christmas as a married couple. Maybe it’s not really something they celebrated before, but now feels different. You can absolutely keep this gen or sex it up, so long as they can’t get enough of each other.
> 
> I also sprinkled in a small bit of inspiration of the episode "Christmas With the Joker" from the animated series, however it's just vague references to a few lines.

"It looks a bit... Lopsided."

Bruce looked up from his crouched position, watching as Selena sauntered to him with an impish smile on her lips and drinks in hand. He couldn't help but return the smile with a fond expression, quietly taking in her casual lounge wear and lightly tousled hair and admiring how she managed to make something so simple look so beautiful. It was especially rare to be able to enjoy a quiet, _peaceful_ moment like this with the chaotic lives they lived and he cherished being able to take the time to bask in her presence.

He stood, taking one of the cocktail glasses from her - not missing the way her wedding ring glinted in the cheery light - and wrapped an arm around her waist as they both stood back to examine the Christmas tree. As she had pointed out, it was drooping to the side in a manner reminiscent of a Charlie Brown tree and he had to begrudgingly admit that he had definitely added far too many ornaments to one side.

"Maybe we should have let Alfred help," she said, though there was a laugh in her voice that implied she didn't really mean it.

"Hm... I don't know, there's something charming about it," Bruce squinted an eye and tilted his head. "It looks rustic." 

Selena snorted into her drink, "Okay, _Bats_. That's what we'll call it." She took a long sip of her cocktail and added, "For someone called the world's greatest detective, you sure don't have much of an artistic eye."

She pressed her drink into his hand and moved forward to reach into the box of gilded ornaments to begin evening out the decorations. He was more than happy to stand back as she worked her magic, moving crystal balls and tinkling bells from one side to the other to create a masterpiece that would live up to her standards. It felt like it had been years since the last time they were able to spend quality time together without someone interrupting them or a disaster consuming all of their attention and it was... Nice. Perhaps a bit wholesome if he let himself muse over the fact they were now wedded.

Things felt so different now, but in a _good_ way. He had never let himself take a break before, even on the holidays, but Selina had somehow managed to wrangle Dick into taking Damian in for the night so they could have a moment to themselves. He distantly hoped that the two were getting along and that he wouldn't have to go break up a fight between them, but he knew that Dick was responsible enough to be able to put up with the bullheadedness that was Damian.

"How _is_ Alfred doing anyways? I've never seen him take a vacation."

Bruce had to huff out a laugh at this, breaking out of his thoughts to say, "I made him take one. The stubborn old man deserved a break, so he decided to visit the Bahamas for a change of scenery."

"Sounds like another certain somebody I know..." Selena shot a smirk over her shoulder before stepping back to admire her handiwork. "I'm surprised you're not out patrolling for purse snatchers right now."

"I did promise you a movie night."

She turned from the tree, apparently satisfied with the changes she had made and took the glasses from him to set aside so she could drape her arms around Bruce's shoulders. He gazed down at her, taking in the features of her face as she hummed thoughtfully, allowing his hands to settle on her hips. Her fingertips lightly twirled the bit of hair on the nape of his neck, then carded her fingers along his scalp to encourage him to lean forward so she could press her lips against his own. The chaste kiss was over barely a moment later and he had to blink at her dreamily for a moment before he registered the sly grin on her face as she pat her palm against his chest playfully.

"Yes, you _did_ and I'm cashing in on it," Selena backed away, taking his hands in her own. "We're watching "It's a Wonderful Life"."

"I could never get past the title," Bruce admitted with a sigh.

She laughed, pulling him along behind her as she interlaced their fingers. "I know, Dick told me you would always find an excuse to avoid watching it."

"Of _course_ he did. Christmas movies are too..." He paused, searching for a word before lamely stating, "Cheerful."

"Don't be a scrooge. You'll _like_ it."

She directed him into the kitchen, ordering him to prep the popcorn as she set up the TV and refilled their drinks all while they carried on light chatter about their day. Nothing particularly interesting had happened to either of them - something that was odd in and of itself, but they simply took it as luck being on their side for once and kept their subdued smiles in place. Neither of them were sure when they would get a chance like this again and they were more than happy to spend it snuggled together watching movies all through the night.

Bruce settled in beside Selina, moving the large bowl of popcorn to rest between them and curled his arm around her shoulders to bring her close to his side. The movie was already started, but he was too focused on watching her as she got comfortable against him, making her elbow him playfully to get him to pay attention to the grainy texture of the black and white film. The joyful music that was playing as the opening credits played was nearly enough to make him cringe, but he was willing to actually sit through the movie for once, just for her.

Cocktail in hand, she glanced up at him and held back a chuckle when she saw the slight grimace he was holding back. "Trust me, it's a good movie. It's one of my favorites."

Instead of verbally responding, he simply pressed a kiss to the top of her head and relaxed, pushing back his distaste for Christmas movies while knowing he would sit through dozens of them just to make her happy. After everything they had been through, after all the hardships and challenges they had overcome just to finally come together at that very moment? He had all he truly needed right at his side and as cheesy as the thought was (or perhaps it was the Spirit of Christmas finally seeping its way into his hardened heart), he knew they could take on anything as a team.

Even if it was just nonsensical holiday movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope you still had a wonderful Christmas and that your new year is full of nothing but joy!


End file.
